digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nene Amano
/Super Xros Wars Red |first="Mikey Goes To Another World!" 01 |last="Burn up Tagiru! A Glorious Digimon Hunt!" 79 |actors=(Ja:) Houko Kuwashima (En:) Melissa Fahn |partner= , , , , , , Midnight, Collection |digivice=Black Fusion Loader Lavender Fusion Loader Darkness Loader |gender=Female |relatives=Father Ewan Amano (Younger brother) Kotone Amano (Younger sister) Grandmother |nationality=Japanese |occupation=General of Midnight General in Fusion Fighters General in Fusion Fighters United Army |n1=(Zh:) 天野寧寧 Amano Ningning }} is a character in the Digimon Fusion series, and serves as one of the female protagonists. At first, V-Jump magazine described her as "an enigmatic beautiful girl that leads a mysterious army", but for the second phase she is described as "an enigmatic beautiful girl that fights against the darkness with strong determination." During her time as the General of the black "Midnight" army, Nene was said to be searching for powerful soldiers for unknown reasons, using her Monitamon to spy on the other armies and sometimes assisting Fusion Loader in their battles. At one point she joined forces with Christopher and Blue Flare, but she is currently aligned with Mikey as part of Fusion Fighters. Her Fusion Loader was black, but its color changed to lavender after she joined the Fusion Fighters. Nene is followed by her partner Digimon, , , and three . After 's defeat, Nene becomes an in Hong Kong. Appearance Nene is frequently described as a "beautiful girl" in both the show and the promotional materials. She is a fairly tall girl, shorter than Jeremy but taller than Mikey, with brown hair, which is worn up with a yellow hairclip, purple eyes and fair skin. Her attire consists of off-white yellow cowboy boots with pink trims, a purple dress with black trims, a lab coat and several gold chains around her neck. In the manga, these clothes are disintegrated when she performs a Forced DigiFuse with . In the manga, when enjoying the Island Zone after defeating 's forces, Nene wears a striped bikini of undetermined color with strings in the sides of the bottom and middle of the top, and two smalls frills near the top's straps. In the manga, when bathing in the Sweets Zone, she wraps a towel on her hair. After reformats the into seven Kingdoms, she wears a pink sleeveless top underneath a pink and white jacket and a pink short frilly skirt. In the manga, she wears these clothes after being xros opened from , as Kotone and Nene's Digimon had to rush so that she wouldn't end up nude. A year later, Nene's hair is shorter, and has the bangs split by a yellow and pink hairclip, and her bust is a bit larger. She now wears a pink and lavender shirt with three large pink buttons on it, green shorts, a red belt, gold bracelets, white stockings, and pink boots with dark green trims. In the manga, she wears these clothes after returning to the Human World. In some photos in the Amano house, she wears three different outfits. From left to right, in the first two photos, she splits the bangs of her hair with a gray and purple hairclip. In the first photo, she wears a pink top revealing a lot of cleavage, and a yellow pendant. In the second photo, she wears a purple sleeveless top with a yellow line in the front, and black wristbands, with the left one having a pink butterfly-like pad on it. The top is short enough to reveal her navel, though tall enough to sit a choker level. In the third photo, she splits the bangs of her hair with a gray and pink hairclip, and wears a white and pink striped bikini, short light blue jeans shorts with a pocket on each side and an unzipped fly, a white and green wristlet on her on her left wrist, and she holds a yellow shirt on her left hand. Description Nene has a very mysterious personality when first revealed. She has a strong habit of spying on people to gain information (which she does frequently before joining the Fusion Fighters). She is willing to do anything in order to obey AxeKnightmon's orders, going as far as to torture Stingmon for information or threaten Christopher so that he'll join up with them. It's revealed that this is because she is willing to do anything for her brother, even "Following the Devil himself". Christopher states that she is extremely good at manipulating people, which she usually uses for her advantage. After joining the Fusion Fighters, Nene became friendlier and more compassionate, but her determination for saving her brother remained as strong as ever. Nene has a strong bond with Sparrowmon and, in the second phase, becomes partners with Mervamon, with whom Nene sympathizes despite thinking of her as pushy and immature. Etymologies ;Nene Amano (天野 ネネ) Name used in the Japanese version of Digimon Xros Wars and related media, as well the American dub Digimon Fusion. *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means "heaven field". *'Ja:' . A female Japanese name. Possibly a reference to the Twilight army, as the name Nene can be written "子", which can mean the period from 11PM to 1AM. May also mean "peaceful". Fiction Anime Nene lived with her father and younger brother Ewan. While catching bugs one day with her brother, Ewan accidentally killed a butterfly and became distraught; the two buried it, but Nene would always remember how deeply the insect's suffering had affected him. Some time after that they learned that their grandmother had died, and a grieving Ewan ran off and hid in a playground while Nene searched for him. Several years later, while walking down a street with her brother, AxeKnightmon came for Ewan and drew them both through a portal into the . AxeKnightmon then hid Ewan from Nene and lied to her that her brother was being held hostage, promising that he would recover Ewan if she helped him revive the Darkness Loader, to which she agreed. At some point she met , the , and . Using her Monitamon, Nene observes Mikey and his friends after they defeat . She continues to watch over the unfolding conflict as Mikey and Christopher jockey for control, and finally introduces herself to the Fusion Fighters after they finally destroy MadLeomon and take the Forest Zone's Code Crown. She demonstrates a great amount of interest in Mikey, who she nicknames "Red", and after explaining the purpose of the "Code Crowns" and helping open a portal to the Island Zone, she disappears as quickly as she came. She reappears later to compliment Christopher on his battle, and telling him about Mikey being trapped on the Island Zone and having the DigiCards. Nene continues to observe the progress of the Fusion Fighters, playing on Christopher Aonuma's own interest in Mikey to her advantage. In the Magma Zone, she informs Christopher of Mikey's predicament with Tactimon and AncientVolcamon. After the Fusion Fighters rescue the Lake Zone, Nene decides the power of the Fusion Fighters is "too hot" for her, and instead offers an alliance to Christopher Aonuma's Blue Flare. To show him her power, she takes out her Black Fusion Loader and reloads . In the Sand Zone, she and Kihira search for the Code Crown only for Mikey to find it, then they engage Blastmon in battle. Even thought they're able to stand their ground against Blastmon, they are blown away when Blastmon releases his Crystal Bullets. She then continues on to the next Zone. She later arrives in the Heaven Zone with AxeKnightmon, who prevents Shoutmon from attacking . She reveals that she made a deal with the Bagra Army, that Lucemon could take the Zone's Code Crown, while she would have access to the dark power hidden within the Temple of Darkness. She replies to the Fusion Fighters's dismay by stating that she will "take the darkness regardless of any destruction to the Heaven Zone." However, when Lucemon interrupts the transfer, she is captured inside a giant orb of dark energy, resulting in Sparrowmon's constant attempts to rescue her. Sparrowmon wastes no time in trying to save her along with the Fusion Fighters, but most of their attempts fail, until Mikey and X4 distract Lucemon, allowing Sparrowmon to swop in and save Nene. Mikey and X4 land on Sparrowmon and Mikey Digi-Fuses the two into . When Mikey and Christopher confront her in Deckerdramon's sanctuary, Nene reveals that she is working for AxeKnightmon because something happened to her little brother, Ewan Amano, and AxeKnightmon is the only one who knows how to send the both of them back to the human world. Once Christopher obtains Deckerdramon, AxeKnightmon states that they no longer are required to be in Forest Zone, so he commands Nene to store him and Nene leaves to the Dust Zone, stating it out loud as a clue to Mikey to come save her. AxeKnightmon takes them both to the Dust Zone, where he imprisons Nene in his tower. After a grand battle between all four armies, AxeKnightmon obtains the Darkness Loader and casts Nene aside now that he no longer needs her. The Fusion Fighters in turn rescue Nene and she and the remnants of Midnight join their army. During the rescue of Princess Babamon, Nene's Fusion Loader reformats and becomes lavender. After Mikey returns to the Digital World in the second phase, Nene joins him along with Christopher. In Vampire Land, while Mikey tries to enter the white Lopmon's Chamber, Nene and Sparrowmon fend off an army of LadyDevimon sent by NeoVamdemon to eliminate them. She later watches in on the fight between OmniShoutmon, ZekeGreymon and NeoVamdemon. In Honey Land, she teams up with Mervamon after Zamielmon forces Mervamon and her brother, Ignitemon, to fight each other for his amusement. She and Mervamon also fight together in the battle against Zamielmon in his Honey Wonderland. Following Zamielmon's fall, Mervamon decides that she likes fighting with Nene and becomes her partner. After hearing Christopher talk about a mysterious blonde boy he saw in the forest, she begins to think her brother, Ewan Amano, is nearby. Finding Ewan warped by AxeKnightmon, Nene resolves to save her brother. Eventually, Nene is reunited with Ewan as they and the Fusion Fighters United Army have their final battle with MegaDarknessBagramon. A year later, Nene moved to Hong Kong to make her debut as an . She meets up with Ewan and the Fusion Fighters basketball team during an incident involving a Harpymon taking control of her father and manipulating him to spirit her away from stardom. Later meeting Christopher in Hong Kong's Digi Quartz, Nene encounters Mimi Tachikawa and Rika Nonaka before she goes to Japan offer her aid in fighting . Alongside the reformed Fusion Fighters United Army, as well as Tai Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki, Takuya Kanbara, and Marcus Damon, Nene uses Beelzemon with Mervamon to fend off the army of created by Quartzmon, while the Hunter who will win the Brave Snatcher is chosen. Collection File:Sparrowmon t.gif| File:Mervamon t.gif| File:Beelzemon (2010 anime) t.gif| Manga Nene and her little sister, Kotone, are orphans who were staying with distant relatives before they became trapped in the Digital World. While in the digital world, Kotone fell into a deep sleep. Trapped there for years Nene raised Sparrowmon, and eventually teamed up with AxeKnightmon who stated he could save Kotone. Other forms Digimon forms * * Millenniummon|xwm}} * Costumes Starting after Mikey's return to the Digital World, Nene begins displaying her skills as a spy, and frequently disguises herself as a Digimon in order to infiltrate the Dark Generals' territories. File:Nene (Ohanamon) t.png|Petalamon File:Nene (Alligator) t.png|Alligator File:Mikey, Nene, Cutemon (LadyDevimon, Lopmon) t.png|LadyDevimon File:Nene (Sunflowmon) t.png|Sunflowmon File:Nene (Wendigomon) t.png|Wendigomon Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists